<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Because we trust you.” by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402797">“Because we trust you.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, M/M, Surrogacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirajane and Erza have made a decision about their future, and are relying on their friends to help see it through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, mentioned Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Because we trust you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a direct follow up from the “I want you to have our child” drabble. </p><p>Basically I’ve always gone on the headcanon that Erza was sterilised at the Tower of heaven so having children would be an exceptionally sore point for her.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was no reason for Erza to feel as nervous as she did, especially since they had already crossed the harder hurdle of asking Freed and Laxus. In comparison, Gray and Natsu would be easy. Or at least she hoped as much. Mirajane had her hand on Erza’s lap, soothing her, and Gray and Natsu sat opposite then, shifting uncomfortably, curious and nervous as to why they had been called over so formally to speak to the two women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Gray asked, already unbuttoning his shirt as anxiety took over and his tick came to light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane smiled softly at him, and Erza was glad that she was here. That she was hers. Because Erza wasn’t strong enough to do this alone, but with Mirajane by her side she felt as though she could accomplish anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have something of a… delicate nature to ask you.” Mirajane began, and Erza squeezed her hand, interrupting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And nothing will change about our friendship if you decline.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men were seeming more and more anxious, and Erza didn’t blame them. She felt it too, heavy and constricting, until each breath was a chore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Natsu frowned, nose scrunched and lips pressed in a tight line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erza heard Mirajane take a quivering breath before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want you to help us have a baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In other circumstances it would have been comical, how Natsu almost fell from his seat and Gray’s jaw fell open with a painful crack. But Erza found no room for laughter, not when each second passed more painful and silent than the last until Mirajane spoke again, each syllable gentle; careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve already asked Freed and Laxus and they’ve agreed. Mixing samples would allow for anonymity for the fathers, so it wouldn’t be too complicated later on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so would one of us have to-” Natsu gestured vaguely, eyes wide and full of disgust, and Erza did laugh then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t need to have sex with one of us.” The redhead assured, and both men visibly relaxed. How charming of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirajane leaned forward, grip on Erza’s hand loosening slightly now that they had asked what they needed to, and Gray sat up straight, following her every move carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All we would need is a sperm sample. We can do the rest from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking about sex with Natsu was not something that was high on Erza’s wish list, but the man seemed to be handling it well. His cheeks were only slightly flushed, and he seemed to be listening intently, even despite the absurd surreality of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why us?” Gray cut in, arms folded across his chest. His gaze was guarded, uncertain, and Erza wanted to hug him. He had always felt strange about having children, because despite everything Gray still blamed himself for the death of his parents and his beloved teacher. He felt that he was cursed somehow, and never wanted to pass that onto an innocent child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had known how big this ask would be, which is why Erza let go of Mirajane entirely and knelt on the ground, taking both of Gray’s hands in one of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we trust you.” Erza rubbed her thumb across his skin, pretending not to notice how Gray’s hands trembled. “You both are some of my oldest and closest friends. I love you both, so very dearly, and would be honoured if you could be a part of this with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natsu was crying, loud and messy, clinging to Gray hard enough to bruise. He was nodding ardently, staring at Gray with large, pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all knew that Gray wouldn’t try and stop him; he thought that Natsu was the opposite of cursed, believed that the man he loved was born from the stars themself. So Gray nodded too, joined Erza on the ground as Mirajane and Natsu followed. They were all crying, maybe even without realising it, or understanding why, but Erza felt a warmth in her heart that she had only ever known by looking at Mirajane. Something was changing, something big and beautiful and full of light. For once, Erza couldn’t wait to experience it, not feeling stuck where she was but more excited for the next step. A journey was beginning, and everyone that Erza held dear wanted to come along for the ride. She felt grateful, and blessed, and all of the dark thoughts about the Tower of Heaven and how she was broken beyond repair couldn’t even compare to the sheer beauty of that.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>